progressive_albertafandomcom-20200215-history
The United Conservative Party
This party is currently led by Jason Kenney. See also: UCP Trainwrecks and Scandals Before Election There is info available on Wikipedia about both Jason Kenney and the UCP. For example: "The UCP will hold its founding convention to set its official policies in May 2018." They might go for a "flat tax" on income, government funding for private schools, and increasing privately funded, privately delivered health care services. A group called Progress Alberta created a video related to Kenney, with the caption "You don't have the time to fact-check all these guys. But we do.". The video noted some of Kenney's lies, such as that he said he would release the datails of his donors, and then didn't, his accusation that Gay Straight Alliance groups were teaching sex-ed when they weren't (and really, no reasonable person should be concerned about people merely teaching sex ed unless the info is false), and his claim that NDP was jacking up utility bills by "75%". Humorously, the UCP was meant to unite the right, and seems to have failed. The two previous rightwing parties were the Wildrose and the Progressive Conservatives. Currently, it looks like the UCP is fairly close to what the Wildrose was, and now the Alberta Party is rather similar to what the Progressive Conservatives were. A more thorough comparison will be needed, but it would be funny if it all just amounted to a change of names. Though even if that's the only change that happened, they could still benefit from it merely from the public's perception that these aren't the parties that they voted against in previous elections. What Jason Kenney has been focusing on, from his fairly active twitter account: *promises of economic prosperity, mainly through oil industry *pipeline stuff, Kinder Morgan's Trans Mountain expansion project, VS OPEC oil *worries about debt *worries about taxes (and their platform says they will get rid of the carbon tax) **flat taxes? *he posts lots of stuff making it look like he cares about minorities *claiming that environmentalists are hypocrites for using (any?) oil products etc. *claiming that NDP and federal government have been either inactive or "too little too late" in action Kenney's Campaign Stuff he's caught up in: * healthcare, privatizing and cutting funding * regressing the education system, throwing out work done on it * making a lower minimum wage for some people * RCMP investigation over alleged voting/email fraud of some kind * "Grassroots Guarantee" * fears that he will effectively suppress abortion * outing gay kids at school After Election What was won by the voters? * they voted to scrap the carbon tax? Now we will be getting the federal carbon tax. * they they voted to lower taxes? Now our taxes are increasing. * they voted to get Alberta back to work? Now thousands are out of work. * they voted for your kids to have more opportunities? Now education at every level is being cutback. * they voted for healthcare to be funded? Now healthcare is being cutback. * they voted to eliminate the deficit? Now the debt has increased. __FORCETOC__